Video cameras capturing motion imagery are used in monitoring systems, surveillance systems, access control systems, etc. Such cameras are commonly connected to a Video Management. System (VMS), which allows an operator to organize, view and act upon monitoring, surveillance and access data, such as live video streams from the cameras that are connected to the VMS.
The cameras used for these purposes are often equipped with various sophisticated features such as electronic image stabilization (EIS), High Dynamic Range (HDR), automatic alarms for detected motion based on image analysis, as well as mechanical accessories in the form of wipers and similar. By properly utilising and adjusting such features when needed, the video from the camera will have better quality and be more useful to an operator of the VMS.
However, due to the vast number of camera brands and models that are available on the market and to which a VMS needs to be connectable, many such systems do not implement support for all features in all camera models, and, thus, the operator is often unable to properly control the camera through the interface provided by the VMS.
The camera features can sometimes be controlled through another interface, separate from the VMS, such as via a web page provided by a camera where the operator can login with credentials typically provided at the initial installation and configuration of the camera. However, that option is often perceived as cumbersome and is not used by the operator. In some cases, such login credentials might not even be available to a specific VMS operator. Hence, a simple and easily accessible way of controlling advanced features and settings of a monitoring camera is needed.